lietomefandomcom-20200214-history
Teacher and Pupils
The episode "Teacher and Pupils" is the fifteenth episode of Season 2. The episode originally aired in the U.S on July 12, 2010 on the FOX network. Plot Summary Cal Lightman investigates the murder of a Police Officer in a rough neighbourhood. While on this trail, evidence leads him to what could be a Police vigilante and rent scam. Detailed Description A police officer, Nick Hardy, is shot in cold blood. Although the shot was to the chest, he was not killed but he is now quadriplegic. Cal Lightman is brought to the hospital and asked to 'read' Officer Hardy, even though he is unable to move. Two kids are caught and Officer Hardy identifies that both of them were at the scene and one of them was the shooter. Lightman is aiding Clara in a business deal. She is impressed by his work and pays him $45,000 so she can shadow him and learn his tricks of the trade. The Lightman Group is getting tight on money and Gillian suggests they ask Clara to help. Clara is happy to oblige. Lightman, Agent Ben Reynolds and Captain James visit a drug dealer, Tevon, who is suspected of giving the gun to the kid who shot the officer. Tevon doesn't know much but reminds them of the argument he could hear just before Officer Hardy was shot. While visiting the home where the argument took place, near to the place Officer Hardy was shot, Lightman sees a young girl, Olivia, hiding. She tells Lightman that Mr Jenkins is dead (the man who lived at the apartment they were visiting); last night she saw them taking him away in a bag. She added that the men who took him away had "Coroner" written on their backs but they had a gun in a holster too. Lightman is sure that it was cops who were talking the body out of the building, the Captain objects and refuses to believe cops could be involved. Lightman visits Officer Hardy in hospital and uses photos of Officers who were trying to crack down on the troubled in that area. Officer Holinder and another three Officers were identified. At this time Lightman realised that Officer Hardy was holding on long enough to inform Lightman of the illegal activities they were up to. After Lightman had translated Officer Hardy's feelings to his wife, he died. The body of Mr Jenkins is found badly beaten and stabbed to death in a body bag in a dumpster. The Landlord of the apartment building, Chen, is asked to identify the body, but Lightman is not happy about his response. He is taken back to The Lightman Group and question about the death of Mr Jenkins. Lightman finds that he is scared of the four cops indentified earlier because they are running a protection racket in that neighbourhood. The cops promised to clear out all of the scum so that the Landlord could get in decent tenants. The government was paying the Landlord for keeping the ex-convicts, prostitutes, etc., and the cops kept the money paid by the second tenants who moved into the (already paid for by the government) apartments. Emily Lightman persuades her Dad to give her $300 to get dressed up to go to a dance. However, while on her way to the dance, Lightman gets a call that she has been arrested for possession of drugs. When Lightman arrives at the Police Station, he is confronted by Officer Holinder who implies that Lightman drops the investigation into the protection racked they are running. Lightman is extremely worked up as he is very protective of his daughter. After questioning Captain James, he is found to be involved in this protection racket. However, he says that he didn't know anything about the rent scam the other Officers were running, he just wanted to make it a better neighbourhood. Officers Holider and Tressler are arrested and interviewed by Lightman and Agent Ben Reynolds. Lightman can tell that Tressler was scared of Holinder so he plays on those feeling to try to get a confession out of Tressler, which works. He confesses to the protection racket, the rent scam, the cop who killed Mr Jenkins and leaving Officer Hardy to die. Gillian informs Cal that The Lightman Group has been granted the seven figure loan and should keep them on their feet for a least a year. Clara suggested the equity firm they should use, but informs them that she is a majority stake holder in that company and wants to turn The Lightman Group into the "cash cow". Lightman is annoyed as he was hoping for more than a hand shake from Clara. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2